


i'd rather die than be famous

by orphan_account



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Light Junpei/Akane, first time writing for this fandom, this needs a better title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My teenage heart attack is talking back. — SantaClover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd rather die than be famous

**v.**  
The 9th man grabs her, knife around her slender, pale, beautiful neck. Aoi's breath stops short and then suddenly intenifies.  
His eyes, pleading and begging, meet his sister's, who's responding glare screeches that she knows what he's thinking - this wasn't part of the plan. Her response is calm, almost comforting, her eyes saying: "Stop. Don't do anything rash."  
He nods. But he shouldn't be worried, but he is, and damn, he's growing attached, just like his sister told him not to. Of all the times he chose not to listen...  
Fuck it.  
He charges in, trying to stop the bastard from killing that poor, beautiful, enticing girl.  
He can hear his sister shaking her head at him. It doesn't matter now. What matters is Clover and saving her. But the 9th man just goes forward, losing more sanity.  
And then the 9th man lets her go. Aoi heaves a huge sigh of relief, audible to everyone, including Clover and Akane, the two he didn't want to hear it the most. Then the 9th man blows up, and Akane's gaze burns Aoi. If looks could kill...

 **iv.**  
"What were you thinking?!"  
"Look who's fucking talking."  
"...Aoi, Junpei is totally different."  
He doesn't respond. They both know she's bad at lying to her brother. Her sigh is deep and ugly, placid and perfectly placed.  
"I... I just don't want you ending up like me."  
Too late, but then again, she probably already knew that. She knows a lot.  
"Promise me you won't."  
Again, no response, he just stares at her. Her eyes are begging. They don't want to lose each other to a matter - one Akane would title trivial, but that's a lie, too - such as this.  
Aoi squeezes her hand for a second. He hates to see her sad and like this. But Aoi stil walks away; he's just not in the mood for making promises right now.

 **iii.**  
She looks like a zombie.  
A beautiful one, if it's possible. Aoi feels bad - if he could save her he would, but he's not going to. He's not that kind of knight, nor will he ever be. He's more of a subtle one...  
He drops that stupid four leaf clover on the floor. He doesn't want it, Junpei didn't, and neither did the old bag.  
"Hey... did you drop that?"  
Clover cranes her neck robotically, looking down at it.  
She moves her head again. Was that a no?  
"...Why don't you take it anyway? It's been one hell of a night, and you... you need more luck than just your name, you know?"  
He gulps and inwardly slaps his forehead. He's a dumbass. Incredibly stupid. What is he thinking this is stupid -  
She bends over a little and grips it tightly.  
"Thank... you," she says, her words seperated and barely above a whisper. Tears are at the edges of her eyes and Aoi almost feels proud - that's the first good deed he's done in a few years.

**ii.**  
"Hope... faith... love... luck..." she whispers it, and he can barely hear it.  
Her dainty fingers touch the four leaves, naming each one with what it represents.  
He puts a hand on her head, as if to pat her.  
"You doing okay there, kid?"  
She nods very slowly, careful as if she's afraid to let his warm, comforting hand fall off her head.  
"I think I will be... Thanks to this clover, to... you," her voice gains more volume, and he smiles - ugh, god, what the fuck is he doing?!  
He can't stop himself. His sister glares and Aoi is conflicted. He likes Clover too much, but his sister is his world.  
He removes his hand slowly and Clover turns - pink hair flowing, eyes brighter, looking happier than she has in a while.  
"Love..." she whispers, barely aufible, but Aoi swears he heard it. It's shocking.  
Damn, he wants to kiss her... He leans down, but stops himself from meeting her eyes. This is fucked up and she deserves better.

 **i.**  
He's driving the two of them away, fast as lightning, and all he can think about is Clover. Akane is staring at him and his furrowed brow. He's trying to rid his thoughts of her and that almost kiss he almost planted on her.  
Akane eyes him, up and down, another deep, ugly and placid sigh leaving her pink lips. Aoi sighs, too. It's contagious.  
"I..."  
He doesn't say anything more when she shakes her head. They're both morons, getting too close to have to push themselves away and unable to take their own advice.  
She simply gets it. She's his sister, after all.  
Clover invades his thoughts again, just enough so he forgets why he regretted caring about her in the first place.

 

 **0.**  
Clover sees the tire tracks and is honestly sad. She wanted to find Santa - Aoi, whatever - and kiss the hell out of him.  
They pick up that strange woman and it's then that Clover decides if this agency will call her back, if this agency will lead her to Aoi, she's joining the second she can.  
He means a lot more to her than she thought, and she still needs to thank hin for dropping that clover on the floor when all her luck, hope, love and faith were gone.  
No.  
That was wrong.  
Those four things were there even when she was down - Santa - Aoi - was there to give her those.  
It's then that Clover Field decides nothing will stop her from finding Aoi Kurashiki.


End file.
